Never Alone
by performerloverforever
Summary: When Finn Hudson is tragically killed, he sets off on a mission to find out why and save the love of his life. Based on the movie GHOST.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again! Sorry I haven't been writing much. I just started summer classes and it takes me away from home a lot of the time. Anyways, I got this suggestion from one of the people who follow my stories. I absolutely love Ghost and I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave me some good reviews. Shout to Sabrina34268541 for helping me with the plot! Just a heads up this is tense.**

* * *

"Whoa look!" Fin exclaimed.

Rachel looked up from the big whole they had dug up, and she beamed. "It's perfect! Now we have all this space!"

Finn looked at Rachel, and gave her an incredulous look. "Space for what?"

"Just space," Rachel said.

28 years old Finn Hudson and 26 year old Rachel Berry had been looking for their own apartment for quite some time. They had been recommended by somebody at Finn's work about this place that had been abandoned for years and nobody's has come to fix it up. Finn had always loved fixing things. Giving that he had worked in his stepfather's car shop growing up, he was very used to it. So after some convincing to Rachel that they could afford to fix it up, Rachel agreed.

"Ok, let's bust this whole wall down here and you'll have even more space Rachel," Brody said. Brody was Finn's best friend at work for the past 6 years and had offered to help Finn and Rachel with some of the repairs. Rachel had gone to like Brody after Finn introduced him to her.

"Okay, on a count to three!" Rachel exclaimed. "One, two, Three!"

With three big swings of each of their axes, the wall came down.

Finn looked around and grinned. Yeah, this place was in need of some repairs and some heavy cleaning (which he had no doubt Rachel was going to that it got done), but he could see the potential of this place being a livable and enjoyable. "Wow, you weren't kidding Brody, this place is going to be awesome!"

"Once we get everything repaired and cleaned". Rachel corrected.

Finn smiled at her and walked over to her. Rachel beamed and place on kiss on his lips. Right after she pulled away, Finn surprised by lifting her up into a hug. Rachel squealed and returned his embrace. "It's so great!"

* * *

Three months later, the apartment looked like it was never abandoned. It took a lot of Finn and Rachel's savings but they made it work. Kurt Hummel, Finn's stepbrother, had taken up the job opportunity to help decorate the apartment. Kurt had thing for fashion and so there was some disagreements as to how it should be decorated. However, at the end Rachel and Finn were quite pleased with how the place turned out.

On the might they moved in, Finn and Rachel were up talking in bed. Well, Rachel was talking about her off Broadway production she was in. Rachel had wanted to be on Broadway ever since she was little. Her dads had gotten her involved in so many activities once they realized she could sing. The show she was in happened to be her favorite musical of all time. Funny Girl. She had been offered to a chorus part and the understudy of Fanny. Yeah, she wasn't happy about being an understudy at first. Yet alone a chorus part. But you got to start somewhere right? And being an actress, she knew that work was limited so she took all she could get.

Funny Girl had been an off Broadway production for the past year and a half with a lot of success. Rachel and her other cast mates agreed that it shouldn't be too long before they make it a Broadway production.

"I think it will be good Broadway production once it's approved. I just really can't wait to see what happens with it," Rachel said while leaning on Finn's shoulder who was working on his laptop.

"Mm hmm," Finn murmured.

Rachel lifted her head to look up at him. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn didn't even look at her. "Nothing," he lied.

"Finn," Rachel stated. She then shifted so that she was on her knees and took the laptop from him. She then straddled his lap. Finn looked at her with wide eyes. Rachel was giving him a stern look that he knew quite well. She wasn't going to let him get away with what he was thinking about.

He sighed and wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Rachel, I'm nervous about starting school again", he whispered.

Finn and Rachel had been together in high school. They dated at the end of their junior year until the end of their senior year in high school. Finn had sent Rachel to live her dreams while he figured out things for himself. Yeah, it was a hard break up. He hated himself for a while to let her go but he knew she was destined for great things too. After Finn had sent Rachel to New York, Finn dedicated his time to working in his stepfather's, Burt's Auto shop while he studied at the University of Lima.

During his freshman year, he mad meet Brody who was studying Business and Finance. The two hit it off very quickly. Finn had found himself to be very inspired by the major Brody was taking and decided to do the major himself. They both had graduated the same year and were offered jobs at the bank where they both had internships.

Now at 28 and having been at the bank for almost six years, Finn really started regretting doing Business and Finance in the first place. For one thing, it wasn't what Finn had pictured himself doing. He learned he loved to help people in a more personal way that didn't have to do with their money. Sure, Brody was enjoying it because he was always very smart when it came to money. The other thing was, he didn't like just sitting at a computer all day. All he felt was that he was wasting his life away just sitting at an office desk. That was the last thing he wanted. To feel like a loser who was wasting his life away.

He connected with Rachel after a year of working in the office. Finn had heard that Rachel was in an off Broadway production of West Side Story from Kurt who was working with Isabelle Wright on fashion. He had been offered to be the costume designer for the show and accepted it. So on opening night, Finn had run into Rachel after the show. It took a few months for Rachel to come around. Even after spending five years part, their tether had never faded.

Rachel gave Finn a sympathetic look along with a look of confusion. "Finn, are you doubting your major again?"

Finn shook his head. "No. I just, he paused to rub the back of his head nervously. "I just don't know if I'll be a good teacher".

"No! Finn no", Rachel snapped. She then pressed a kiss to his head, his cheeks and then finally his lips. "Finn, if there is anybody who is going to be a great teacher, it's you. You deserve it more than anyone I know. You've been thinking about this for a while and I'm not going to let you get out of it".

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. She always knew what to say. He then asked her a question. "Do you think Mr. Schue would be proud of me?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "He already is proud of you. Always has Finn. You have nothing to worry about". Rachel then placed a blistering kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she whispered. "I love you. I really love you".

"Ditto", Finn whispered.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rachel was in one of Finn's shirts that she used for her art project to avoid getting messy. When Rachel moved to New York, she decided to take up a hobby when she was not working. Her friend Tina, who was also a chorus girl in Funny Girl, had introduced to pottery and had taken Rachel to class. Rachel had grown to love it and once she moved in with Finn, she had made a small spot in the apartment for her art work.

Rachel had an old record player playing while she did her art work. It was really soothing to hear while she worked. Rachel found to be one of her favorite times of the day to do it.

Rachel was working on a vase when she heard Finn come in. She felt him sit behind her and place his arms around her waist almost causing her to tremble.

"Hey," he whispered against her shoulder as he dropped a kiss there. "What time is it?"

"3 am," Rachel whispered as she turned her head and kissed him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I guess it's just the new environment. It's new to me," Rachel explained softly while working.

Finn nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. He then looked to see what Rachel was doing. Her vase she was working on was tall and had some line designs on it. Curiously, Finn lifted his hand slowly and tried to touch it gently without ruining. No such luck. The moment his fingers touch it, the art piece collapsed forward, ruining the design and stance.

"Opps, I hope it wasn't a masterpiece," Finn chuckled.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Well, it's not now," she said while putting the messed up clay back into the bin to get wet again. She then reached for a new set of clay.

"Can I help?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. Rachel then grabbed Finn's hand and splashed some clay water on them. "Get your hands wet", she instructed.

After a minute, Finn's hand were wet. "Now just let the clay slide through your fingers", Rachel said as Rachel's record player switched a record and "Unchained Melody" started to play, filling up the silence between them.

Pressing a kiss on the side of Rachel's neck, Finn smiled and began to sing in time with the song.

 _Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

Finn presses a kiss behind Rachel's ear, making her giggle but she still continues to work with Finn helping her still while still singing to her.

 _Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me_

Finn stops singing all together and starts pressing kisses to her neck. Rachel, unable to focus leans her head back to face Finn, giving him a passionate kiss. Their hands intertwine and Finn wraps his arms around her from behind, the art piece forgotten. During the heated kiss, Finn manages to turn Rachel around and pick her up, Rachel wraps his legs around his waist while Finn carries her to the living room.

 _Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
_

Rachel stares at Finn with a beaming smile while he still holds her in the living room. She then leans forward and kisses him deeply, casing Finn to tighten his arms around her even more. Finn then spins her around towards the couch and places her down gently.

 _Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
_

Rachel sucks on his lip while his tongue slips into her mouth. She then manages to grip Finn's shirt and tugs it over his head, her shirt is quickly discarded at well. Rachel traces her hands over his upper body appreciatively while giving him another hard kiss.

 _Lonely mountains gaze  
At the stars, at the stars  
Waiting for the dawn of the day_

During their heated and deep kisses, they still manage to remove the rest of their clothes. Rachel moans when Finn presses kisses all over her face, neck, collarbone and chest. Finn groans and buries his face in her hair when Rachel leans up and presses open mouthed kisses over all his chest.

 _All alone I gaze  
At the stars, at the stars  
Dreaming of my love far away_

With their hands intertwined, Finn slips into her. Rachel wraps her legs around his waist again while he pumps into her. Their moans and breathy sighs are drowned out as the song continues.

 _Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
_

Finn makes love to her tenderly and gently. Rachel manages to rock her hips in time with Finn's after a minute. She comes quickly with Finn following close behind her.

 _Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

As the music comes to a close, Finn places soft gentle kisses on her lips as they come down from their high. Rachel smiles and runs her finger through his hair. Finn then flips the around and Rachel leans her head on his chest, right over his heart. Finn kisses her forehead before they both fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Finn was investigating some unbelievably big amounts of money in obscure bank accounts. He was never informed about these new accounts.

"Hey! What's up? Ready for lunch?" Brody asked coming into Finn's office.

Finn looked up from his computer. "I think we got an issue here," Finn said while grabbing a piece of paper to write down the codes of the suspicious accounts on his computer.

Brody eyes furrowed in concern and walks over to the chairs in Finn's office and sits down. "What's wrong?"

Finn shakes his head. "I'm seeing some new accounts on here that I don't know about. Nobody informed me of these accounts. There's too much money in these accounts."

"I can help investigate if you want," Brody offers.

Finn shakes his head and turns of the computer. "No. I'd rather do it on my own. But thanks. Let's got eat."

Brody nods and follows Finn out of his office. "What are you doing on Saturday night?" Brody asks.

"Rachel and I are going to a Broadway show. She's been begging me to see the live Rocky Horror performance since it came out." Finn chuckles.

Brody laughs and pats Finn on the back. "Good luck with that. I hope you guys have fun."

Finn smiles. "Thank man."

* * *

Saturday night, Rachel and Finn were walking home from the show. Rachel has her arms wrapped around Finn's arm with his jacket hanging on her. Rachel had been known to get chilly from time to time. Finn's body was like a heater and he certainly didn't mind her cuddling next to him.

"So what did you think?" Rachel asks.

"To be honest, I thought it was good. It was nice being able to go see something that's wasn't Wicked for change," he says.

Rachel gaps and pokes him in his side "You're lucky I love you Finn Hudson."

Finn smirks and wraps the arm she's holding on to around her and pulls her to him. "Oh yeah?" he whispers husky, kissing the side of her neck.

Rachel bites her lip to hold back a moan as he nibbles on her neck gently. "Finn, there's something I need to tell you. But I can't do it when you're doing…oh."

Finn smirks against her neck. "All the more reason to do it." He kisses her neck again.

Rachel manages to pull away and he looks at her in confusion. "Finn, I have some news to tell you."

Finn face turns soft and worry come over it. Rachel can't help but smile at that. Just another endearing quality of Finn's.

"What is it baby?" Finn asks while pulling her closer by her hips.

Rachel smiles. "Well, Mr. Schuester, my director for Funny Girl told me today at rehearsal that Anna, who is playing Fanny right now will be taking a break from Broadway. She's expecting her first child."

Finn's eyes widen. "Does this mean-"

Rachel nods her head excitedly. "Yes, I'm going get my first debut as a lead in Funny Girl Finn!" Even before Rachel finishes her sentence, Finn already lifts her and spins her.

"I knew you could do it baby!" He shouts.

Rachel giggles into his shoulder as he outs her down. Finn then kisses her deeply.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about," she says quietly.

Finn smiles and nods his head.

Rachel takes a deep breath. "Do you love me Finn?"  
She says quietly.

Finn's eyes widen. "Yes. Why? I say it to you all the time."

Rachel sighs and shakes her head. "You say ditto. That's not the same as "I love you"."

Finn knew there was more than what she letting on. "Baby, why do you ask?"

Rachel takes a deep breath and then answers, "I think I'm going to marry you Finn."

Rachel said it so quietly that Finn barely heard. But he did. His eyes go huge and he wraps his arms around her tighter. "Baby, are you sure? We haven't really talked about it."

Rachel smiles and nods. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it a lot. I know I'll have what matters most if we're together." And that was the truth. Every day she was with Finn, these feelings kept getting stronger. He gave her everything and complimented her as a person every day. She just knew he was the one for her.

Finn smiles and hold her a little more tightly. He felt the same way. "I see myself being with you too. But let me propose to you first. I want you to remember it."

Rachel squeals and launches herself at him, kissing the side of his face. Finn laughs and kisses her cheek in return. Rachel then pulls back and cups his face in her hands. She could see all the love he had for her and kisses him tenderly.

"I love you," Rachel whispers when she breaks away.

Finn opens his mouth to respond but only to be pulled away from Rachel and pressed against the wall by an unknown man. This man had wavy, curly and brown hair. He was a little shorter than Finn but had a lot of strength.

"Give me your wallet," He growls.

Finn looks up at horror at the gun points to his head. He notices Rachel is frozen in fear.

"Calm down", Finn says quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was to get shot or Rachel.

"Finn, just give it to him" Rachel says firmly but quietly. Her big brown eyes are shifting back forth between the two men.

Finn then looks at the man with the gun. "Ok, just take the money and-"

The man then punches Finn in the stomach cutting his off, obviously not liking his answer. Rachel then steps in to try and push the man off of Finn. The man then steps towards Rachel and slaps her hard across the face, resulting her yelling in pain.

The sight of the man hitting Rachel causes Finn to lose it. He gets up and shoves the unknown man against the wall while hearing Rachel call for help.

 _BANG!_

The man then runs into a dark alley with Finn running after him. Once the man is out of site, Finn runs over to Rachel. "Rachel? Rachel are you ok? Did you-"Finn then stops when he sees the site in front of him.

There lies Rachel in a pool of blood while cradling Finn's body close to her.

Finn's eyes get huge in horror. _No. That couldn't be me could it? I'm standing right here._

Finn gently lifts his hand over to the body Rachel is holding. He reaches out to touch it only to see his hand go through it. He pulls back in horror.

He then hears Rachel talking to his body. "Don't leave me Finn. Baby, hang on," she whispers with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Is there anybody there!? Somebody please help me!"

Finn there turns around when he sees two men running over to help Rachel. While he watches the men trying to help Rachel, he sees a light coming from the sky. It is a white-blueish light with what looks to be balls of light coming down on him. He look at the light and then back to Rachel.

He then quickly walks away from the light towards Rachel. The light then disappears.

* * *

"God Kurt, why haven't we heard of anything?" Rachel cries while sitting in the seat next to him. Finn was standing right next to Rachel. It absolutely broke his hear to see her so scared.

Rachel had called Kurt while in the ambulance with Finn. Kurt then meet her at the hospital Finn was at.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know. Rachel." He says weakly, trying to keep the tears at bay. They had only been waiting for ten minutes at least. To both of them it felt like an hour. Finn looked at both his brother and girlfriend. He only wishes he could do something to ease their pain.

It was then that the emergency room doctor came into the waiting room. The doctor was wearing blue scrubs and he had a sullen look on his face.

"Finn Hudson?"

Rachel and Kurt both stood up while holding hands. "That's us. I'm his stepbrother," Kurt says once they both approach him.

"How is he doctor? Please let us," Rachel says.

The doctor shakes his head. "I'm sorry Miss Berry and Mister Hummel. He didn't make it. He was probably dead at the scene," the doctor says quietly.

Rachel stood frozen. Kurt turns to her when he feels her hand in his grow cold and limp. She puts on hand on her mouth. Her eyes are misty as tears started to drown them. She tries to suck in a breath but a sob escapes her lips. She feels herself start to fall, and Kurt catches her in time just before she could, crushing to his chest as more violent sobs wreck her body. She feels Kurt sobbing too as he holds her and it only tightens her grip on him more. He needed support just as much as she did.

Finn felt tears come into his eyes as he watched the scene unfold. Seeing Rachel crying so hard hurt like hell. He only wishes he could hold her in his arms just like Kurt was doing. Feeling angry, Finn lifts his foot back to try and kick the chair behind him only to have his foot go right through it.

It was in that moment, he decided it was time to figure why he was killed.

And hopefully connect with Rachel again.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me. It's part of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys are liking this. I don't owe anything from glee! Everything goes to RIB. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

"As we say farewell to our beloved friend, son and brother, Finn Hudson, we must know that this life is only temporary. That we must surrender…"

The words coming from the preacher doing Finn's funeral only went thru one ear and out the other. In Rachel's mind, she felt that this was a mistake. That this wasn't for her boyfriend. Her almost fiancé. The boy she loved since high school and made her way back to.

Rachel was then interrupted by someone putting on hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Brody with a sullen look on his face. She then reached for his hand that was on her shoulder and squeezed. Brody always seemed to know when she needed a friend. And that's exactly what she needed.

Finn stood by the closed casket that was about to be out into the ground. When he glanced over at Rachel, he could see tears slowly streaming down her face while holding Brody's hand. He wished he could reach out and hold her. He really misses her.

Finn then saw a women who looked like he was waving at him. This women had short blonde hair, was a wearing a knee length blue dress with short sleeves, and looked like she was no older than 25. This women had a soft smile on her face as she waved. Finn's eyes furrowed in confusion and painted to himself to see if she could actually see her. The women only nodded her head and walked away. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her walking into a grave stone and not returning. He then followed her and read the grave stone.

"Quinn Fabray. March 27th, 1994-June 15th 2020," Finn read. _Wow 26. Very young. He thought._

* * *

After the funeral, Rachel went to the theatre where she was working. Mr. Shue had decided to do a little reception for the family members of Finn and Rachel's. Rachel decided to go speak at the reception. She felt more comfortable in a small setting. Finn stood by the piano to hear what she had to say.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming out to celebrate Finn's life," she started. Rachel felt her throat clogging up as she continued to speak. "I loved Finn…and….he loved me. And he loved all of you guys," Rachel sighed and out her hand over her Finn necklace. "You know when Finn and I were dating, we would sing together in the car. And before Finn, I used to sing alone." Rachel sobbed with tears flowing harder.

The room felt tense with thick air. She felt and she was sure everybody else felt it too. She managed to catch Kurt's eye and saw his eyes were shining. She then looked over at Brody and he nodded his head as encouragement for her to continue.

"We used to sing this together in the car while we drove around Lima while in high school. So, this is for him." Rachel then nodded to the piano player who started to play.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

Finn felt his own tears threatening to fall. He really wished he could just hold her. Every time he had seen her cry the past week, it felt like a part of him was ripped apart. He could see his mother holding on to his stepfather Burt who looked like he was trying to be strong for her. This shouldn't have happened to him. Not to him or Rachel.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

Rachel felt like her tears weren't ever going to end. It had only been a week since Finn was killed. To her, it felt like a lifetime. She's felt numb up to this point and she hates it.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
no doubt in my mind were you belong_

A flashback comes into Rachel's mind. The first day she met him. God, she was crazy for him. Yeah, she might have been only 16 at the time, but she knew that something was between her and Finn.

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

Finn slowly walks over to Rachel and gently reaches out to touch her hand. He lets out a gentle curse when it goes right through her hand. He feels tears stinging in his eyes in frustration.

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Finn looks around the room and his heart breaks more. He sees all his family members of his and Rachel's look deeply saddened. He even sees some of them crying including Kurt, his mother and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. He hates that he feels he's done that to them.

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

As the last note fades out, Rachel looks down with tears on her face. She then feels somebody wrap an arm around her waist and sees it's her daddy Hiram. She gently lets him lead her back to her seat.

* * *

The next day, Rachel works on her pottery trying to keep distracted. It doesn't work. With tears in her eyes again, she slams her hands down on the clay and turns off the machine. She looks around the room. The room had a more thick emotion feeling to it. She felt so alone in the big apartment all by herself. Finn is sitting on a chair right by a window in the room Rachel is in.

Rachel then started talking out loud. "Carol and Burt took your shirts today. Matt Rutherford called and told me to tell you hello. God, Finn he didn't even know that you passed away and I just lost it. Finn, I'm trying really hard to move on. I really am. But it's like I can always feel you and I can't stop it!" Rachel lets out a small sob out in both sadness and frustration.

Finn had already started getting up while Rachel was talking and was over by her long before she finished her little confession. "I'm here Rach," He says quietly. "Rachel, why can't you hear me? I need you."

Finn then sits down by Rachel. He then turns his concentration to the cat Rachel got, Sheila. Sheila was looking in his direction and then she shrieks causing Finn to jump in surprise. Sheila jumps down and Rachel jumps up and follows her for a second.

"What's the matter kitty? What's the matter?" Rachel asks then shakes her head. "Crazy cat." Finn then feels her walk right through him.

 _Could Sheila possibly have seen me?_ Finn thought.

"Hey Rachel," he heard.

Finn turns around to see Brody giving Rachel a hug.

"Hey," Rachel says quietly.

"How are you doing?" Brody asks.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I'm okay, I guess."

Brody's eyes furrow in concern and gently takes her hands and squeezes them. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk? It's a beautiful day. You need to get out."

Rachel shakes her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Rachel..."

"No!" Rachel snaps, slapping him across the face. She gasps and pulls her hand back. "I'm sorry."

Brody shakes his head. "Don't be. It's okay."

"No. It's not. I'm sorry Brody," Rachel sighs. "I just really miss him Brody."

Brody gives her a small smile. "Rachel, come on. Just a walk around the block. It won't be long."

Rachel sighs. A walk might boost her mood a bit. "Okay," Rachel says grabbing her coat. "But only for a little walk though."

Brody smiled. "Oh course." With that said, Brody and Rachel left leaving Finn in the apartment.

Finn was still dazed about what had happened with Sheila. Could she possibly have seen him? He had to try again. However, before he could do anything, the door to the apartment opened. Could Rachel have forgotten something? Finn looks up and his face turns into a look or horror and anger. There standing in the apartment was the man who killed him.

The man started looking around the apartment as if he were looking for something.

Finn stands up and starts to slowly approach him slowly yelling "What are you doing here!?" When he doesn't respond, Finn charges "You son of a bitch!" He lunges himself at the man only to go right through him and falling on the ground. Finn follows the man upstairs and tries to land punches on him, each of them failing.

Then a door opens. Finn looks down and his face turns to sudden panic.

It's Rachel.

The man quickly hides behind a wall with a gun as Rachel goes up the stairs while Finn desperately trying to stop her.

"Don't Rachel! Get out of here! He's got a gun!" Finn yells trying to put himself in front of her. He grunts in frustration when she walks through him to her room and changes her shirt.

As Rachel is changing, the man is staring at her with the gun leaning low against the wall. If Finn were physical able, he would totally kick his ass for staring at the woman in a way he was only allowed to see. Sheila was laying on a pole on the wall right by the man's face.

Then Finn got an idea.

Getting right in front of Sheila and making sure he was looking into her eyes, he concentrated so hard. Then a matter of seconds, Sheila shrieked and jumped off towards the man, scratching his face causing the man to yelp.

"Is somebody there? Brody!?" Rachel yells from the bathroom.

The man quickly stumbles down the stairs and out the door before Rachel could see him. Finn ran after the man only to stop at the door. Finn reaches out to try and take the doorknob only cursing when he finds out he still can't grab items.

 _Well if I can't open the door, maybe I can go through it._

Taking a step back, he concentrates solemnly on getting through the door. He then jumps towards the door and manages to get through. He feels a rush go right through him as he goes through it.

* * *

Finn chases the man towards the subway. The door closes before Finn could get in. Stepping back, Finn jumps in.

"Get off my train!"

Finn turns startled to see a rough looking young man with a mo-hawk storming towards him knocking things from people's laps. He looks at the man in surprise when he grabs him by the neck.

"You can see me?" He asked.

The man ignores him. "Get off my train!"

The man then shoves Finn's head thru the door. Finn screams when he sees another train coming towards him only to be pulled back in.

Looking at Finn in the eyes, he screams again "Get off my train!" He then shoves Finn towards a door between two coaches. Finn drops thru the door and on the ground.

The man appears by the door and yells again. "Get off my train!" He then shoves his fist thru the window shattering glasses on Finn.

Finn quickly gets up before the man could grab him again and runs into the coach where the man that killed him. The train comes to a stop and the man stands up.

* * *

Finn follows him to a pretty abandoned part of New York City into an old worn down apartment building. The man stops by his mail box and Finn reads the name on it. It's there. But very faint.

"Jessie Saint James," He reads softly. Finally, he knows the man who killed him.

He then follows Jessie up to his room. Jessie grabs his phone and goes into his bedroom.

"Hey it's me. I didn't get it. She came home." Jessie says. He pauses for a moment when he hears yelling over the phone. Jessie sighs and then speaks again. "Calm yourself. I'll get them. I'll wait a few days."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No. You stay away from her," He says softly but firmly. "You hear me? Stay away from her!" He yells right in front of Jessie's face. He then storms off. He wasn't going to let Jessie hurt Rachel. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Finn walks around New York City trying to find his way back to Rachel's apartment. When he was alive, he never really went to the abandoned side of New York because Rachel insisted that it wasn't safe.

He stops when a title of a building catches his attention.

"Mercedes Jones: Spiritual Medium." He reads. Curious, he hurries in to check it out. When he gets in, he sees a few people sitting in what appeared to be a waiting room.

"Sue Sylvester!"

Finn turns around to see a young Latina woman and blonde girl both wearing black. Then a women wearing a red track suit follows them into a room. The room is decorated in multiple dark colors with brown being the main color. There is table in the middle of the room with a couple of chairs. The woman who Finn can consider is Sue sits down on one of the seats.

The blonde woman then steps up. "You have to pay forward first before we summon Mercedes," she says.

"I beg your pardon young lady. Do you know who I am?" Sue asks. When the blonde shakes her head, Sue continues. "I am a champion. A cheerio cheerleading champion at only 40 years old."

Finn chuckles. This woman looks like she's in her 60s in his opinion.

The Latina steps forward and shakes her head. "Listen here old rag, if you want Mercedes to help you, you gots to pay up now!" Finn felt himself almost flinch. This Latina was definitely somebody not to mess with.

The woman then stands up. "And what if I don't boobs McGee? I swear your boobs are so distracting."

The Latina glares at her. "Do you know where I'm from? Lima Heights Adjacent. It's from the wrong side of the tracks. And if you don't pay her, I will ends you."

The woman glares at both of them. "Lady Justice wept today." Sue whispers before handing a 20 dollar bill to her and then sits down.

The Latina and the blonde then go to another door in the room. They show the empty room before closing the door. The two girls then closes their eyes and hold their hands in place.

"Mercedes Jones. Grant up the gift of your presence." The Latina says out loud.

The blonde then ups the door and a young black woman comes out. Her hair is long and slightly wavy. She is wearing a yellow dress.

She then sits down and smiles politely. "Hi Miss Sylvester. I'm Mercedes Jones. I understand you want to connect with your sister Jean. There is a world we know nothing of. Are you a believer Miss Sue?"

Sue nods. "Get onto it Aretha Franklin."

Finn sees Mercedes looking like she's trying not to snap at her back. Poor woman.

Mercedes then closes her eyes. She grunts and makes some weird as the Latina and blonde closes their close eyes. Finn's eyebrows furor in confusion. What is she doing?

Mercedes then takes deep breath before opening her eyes. "I can't. It's just too difficult."

Finn shakes his head in disbelief. "Oh my God."

Mercedes open her eyes and glances at the blonde next to her who gives her a confused look and then pays her attention back to Sue.

Sue then jumps up. "I will pay you more. I came here to get in touch with my sister and I'm not leaving until I do. How much?"

"Twenty dollars."

Finn chuckles. "Oh wait to go, milk her for every penny," he snaps.

Mercedes then looks around the room and takes a deep breath looking a little nervous. She then closes her eyes and starts to make noises again. After a few moments, her eyes roll in the back of her head before she leaps forward in her chair with wide eyes. She then leans back into her seat and smiles.

"Well Miss Sylvester, you're lucky that the spirits are turning. I feel your sister is with us."

Sue's eyes widen. "Outstanding! Where is she?"

"I feel her vibrations." Mercedes then points to the corner right where Finn is. "I see her!" she exclaims.

Finn looks at the where she's pointing and sees nobody. "Oh yeah? Where?" He asks.

Mercedes looks around the room again. This time she looks confused. She then looks at Sue again. "Sue, your sister is beautiful."

"Really?" Sue asks silently.

"Yes. She's wearing a blue dress."

Sue blinks at her. "Blue dress?"

"Umm it could be blue. Maybe Black." Mercedes says quickly.

Finn shakes his head and starts walking to Mercedes. "What a crook of shit!" He accuses.

Mercedes then jumps up in horror. "Who is that!?' She yells. She starts walking around the room looking for the source of the noise. The two girls look at her in extreme confusion.

"Who?" Finn asks when Mercedes is near.

"Leave me alone!" Mercedes yells before going back the other way.

"Wait, you can hear me?" Finn asks. Mercedes only responds while yelling. "I don't believe this. If you can hear me, say my name. Finn. Say my name. Finn Hudson. Come on, say it!" He yells to hear.

The Latina then grabs Mercedes by the wrist and makes Mercedes look at her. "Talk to us Mercedes, say something!"

Mercedes gives the girls a scared look. "Finn Hudson!" She yells before running into the room where she came out of.

The girls looks at each other. "Finn Hudson?" They ask simultaneously.

"Geez," Finn breathes before following Mercedes into the room.

Finn finds to see Mercedes on the floor talking out loud. "I'm sorry. I won't take advantage of people like it. Please make him go away!" She quietly ask.

He goes right by her face. "No way!" He says firmly.

Mercedes screams and stand up and tries to run only to knock herself into the door causing it to breakdown. Sue then runs out in horror watching Mercedes fall.

* * *

An hour later, the two girls were pampering Mercedes a bit from her fall. The blonde put an ice pack on her head while the Latina was looking for some pain medicine. Finn was pacing behind them as Mercedes spoke.

"My mother had it. My mother's mother had it. Now I have it. But now that I have it, I don't know if I want it. So can you please go away?"

Finn shakes his head and gives her an incredulous look. "Go away? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm getting there fast," She snaps at him.

The blonde looks at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Mercedes then turns towards the blonde. "It's nothing Brittany. Carry on."

Brittany steps back in worry and then goes to the Latina in the kitchen. "I'm worried about her. She's talking tome somebody who's not even there Santana."

"Brit, she was talking to somebody before we even got back here too." Santana says and then they both turn to look back at Mercedes who is still talking.

"Would you quit moving around, you're starting to make me dizzy! Where are you?" Mercedes snaps.

"Oh honey! We're right here!" Santana says out loud.

"Are you white? You're white aren't you?" Mercedes asks not acknowledging Santana.

Brittany turns to Santana. "White?" she asks.

"Brit–Brit I'm going to call the doctor right now. I think she hit her head harder than we thought." Santana declares while leaving to get a phone.

Listen to me damn it, you are going to help me. There is a young woman who is in grave danger. Her name is Rachel Berry. The man who killed me broke into our apartment and he's going to go back. Now I'm not going to leave until you help me. You're all I got left. And I don't care how long it takes. Cause I can talk forever."

Mercedes give an uneasy look. "What do I need to do white boy?"

"Just give her a phone call."

"Hello?" Rachel asks when she answers her phone. Rachel had been cooking dinner and it was just after 6 when the phone rang.

"Hi, is this Rachel Berry? I'm Mercedes Jones. I'm a spiritual advisor. I received a message from Finn."

Rachel feels stunned at the other end of the line. "Who is this?" Rachel asks.

"I got a message from your friend Finn Hudson. He asked me to call," Mercedes explains.

Rachel feels herself getting cold and numb. She couldn't help but gasp and shoving the phone back right where she grabbed it. There's was no way Finn could have asked whoever Mercedes was.

On the other end, Mercedes still talks into the phone until she hears it go dead. She turns around to where Finn is. "I told you, she's not going to believe me."

"You got to go there." Finn states simply.

Mercedes shakes her head. "What? No! Finn, I told you what I was going to call like you said and that's it! Now leave me alone!" She says while walking way.

Finn smirks. He has a plan to get Mercedes to listen.

* * *

That night, Finn was sitting in an armchair singing loudly while Mercedes was struggling to sleep.

 _I'm Henry the 8_ _th_ _I am._

 _Henry the 8_ _th_ _I am I am_

 _I got married to the widow next door,_

 _She's been married seven times before_

Mercedes then snaps up. "All right! All right! I'll help you! Just stop singing already!"

Finn smirks. That song always works.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I probably won't be able to update this weekend because I am going away for class. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's chapter 3! I apologize for the wait. I'm very busy with summer classes. Started my junior year of college this summer!** **Enjoy! Reviews are love to me!**

* * *

"Uh! I hate downtown. I never come downtown," Mercedes groaned with Finn walking next to her.

The next morning, Finn had Mercedes get up early in the morning. Mercedes had refused to get up early considering she was a late riser. That is, until Finn started singing again.

Finn chuckled. "It'll all be over soon Mercedes."

Mercedes scoffed. "Whatever."

"Here we are," Finn said as they arrived to the apartment entrance.

Mercedes walked over to the intercom of the apartment. "Which button?" Mercedes asks.

"Number six," Finn says.

Mercedes buzzes the button and then the faint voice of Rachel is heard. "Hello?"

"Rachel!" Mercedes and Finn say in unison.

Mercedes looks to the side and gives him an annoyed look. "She can't hear you!" She says to Finn before turning to the intercom. "Hey Rachel, this is Mercedes. Remember I called you last night about your friend Finn Hudson?"

Mercedes sighed when she heard Rachel hang up. She then turned around "I told you. She wasn't going to listen to me," she says frustrated.

Finn looks up at the window where the apartment was. "I got an idea."

Rachel was so confused.

Who is the hell is Mercedes and why is she here talking about Finn Hudson? She's never met or seen her before!

Rachel's train of thought was soon interrupted when she heard she heard a faint voice. Rachel walks closer to window without being seen to hear none other than Mercedes talking.

"Tell her about our Glee Nationals competition during our senior year. It was in Chicago and we won first place,' Finn says to Mercedes.

"Hey Rachel! Finn just wanted me to remind of your senior year Glee Nationals competition. Remember? It was in Chicago and you won first prize! How would I know that if he wasn't here with me?" Mercedes yells.

"Okay, now tell her that when we were doing Rocky Horror. The reason I was late was because I got in trouble with Mr. Figgins because I was just wearing my underwear in school," Finn says quickly.

Mercedes nods and then yells "Rachel! Finn wanted me to tell you that the reason why he was late to Rocky Horror rehearsal was because he got in trouble with Mr. Figgins for just wearing his underwear in school!" Mercedes then looks over on the side where Finn is. "I'll never live that down, I'll tell you that," she says in a matter-of-fact voice.

Finn was getting frustrated. Surely Rachel has to believe this stuff. She was there! He could only hope Rachel would come down.

Finn is startled out of his thoughts when he hears Mercedes yell again. This time she seems a bit angry. "Hey! Do you hear me talking to you!?"

A man, who has been by his window watering plants almost the entire time started talking back to her. Finn knew him as Sandy Ryerson. He was a very creepy neighbor when Finn lived there. Mister Ryerson would always give him these flirty looks. Finn found it very disturbing. It even made it more disturbing when Mister Ryerson would give the same looks at Rachel.

"Yeah I hear you!" Mr. Ryerson screamed back.

"Oh no! Shut up!" Mercedes yelled.

"Did you ever hear of a phone?" Mr. Ryerson asked.

Mercedes pointed to him with a death glare. "Do you want to kiss my butt?" Mercedes yelled back, putting her arm down. Mister Ryerson scoffed and attended back to the flowers. After another few moments, Mercedes yelled again "Hey I'm not gonna wait all day!"

Mister Ryerson turned his head back to Mercedes and replied with a smart response, "Thank God!"

"Ah Man! Shut Up!" Mercedes snapped.

Mercedes then turned to where Finn was standing. "Finn, I'm leaving. It's obvious that Rachel doesn't want to talk to me."

Mercedes then starts to leave but Finn quickly steps in front of her. "No Mercedes! You gotta try harder!"

"Finn I…"

"Mercedes look behind you." Finn says quickly.

"Why?" Mercedes asks.

"It's Rachel!"

Mercedes slowly turned around to see Rachel walking out in a hoodie and blue jeans. She looked tired in Finn's opinion. He could tell she was having trouble sleeping. It must be very hard to lose someone you love so much and he felt terrible. He could only hope that after Jessie was brought to justice, it would give Rachel peace. He owes her that.

Rachel slowly walks over to Mercedes looking slightly stunned and nervous.

Mercedes gives her a warm smile. "Rachel?" Rachel answers her with a slight nod of the head. Mercedes then lets out her hand. "I'm Mercedes Jones."

* * *

A half an hour later, Rachel and Mercedes were at a local dinner in Manhattan. Rachel still looked nervous but little more relaxed then what she had been when she first met Mercedes. She was sitting across from Mercedes while Finn was sitting right by her. Rachel was quiet while she listened to Mercedes speak.

"I don't know. I don't know why he picked me to help him with this. He won't leave me alone. But let me tell you, he kept up all night singing _I'm Henry the 8_ _th_ _I am_."

Rachel's eyes widened. "That's how he got me to go out with him," she says quietly. After a few moments of silence, Rachel started talking again. "I'm sorry. I just I don't really believe in this whole after-life thing. That's all."

"You're wrong," Finn states gently and quietly.

"You're wrong," Mercedes repeats.

"What?" Rachel asks in confusion.

"Finn just wanted me to tell you that you're wrong," Mercedes explains.

"You're talking to him right now, huh?" Rachel asks. When Mercedes nods her head, Rachel asks. "So where is he?"

"I can only hear him. But I can't see him," Mercedes explains.

Finn walks over to Rachel and tries to grab her hand. "I'm right here,"He says gently.

"That's doesn't help Finn," Mercedes says cheekily.

"I'm holding her hand," Finn says.

Mercedes points to Rachel's hand. "He says he's holding your hand."

The mention of Finn holding her hand sets Rachel off right there. Rachel shakes her head. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Rachel hissed angry.

"Hey, if you think I came out here for my health, you're out of you mind." Mercedes snaps.

Rachel and stands up and shoves her seat back. "Damn it! Finn's dead! You hear me? He's dead." Rachel snaps.

Turning to leave, Finn jumps up. "Tell her I love her," he says quickly.

"He says he loves you."

Turning around, Rachel gives Mercedes a sickish smile and roll of her eyes. "Finn would never say that," then turning to leave again.

Thinking quickly, Finn says to Mercedes. "Ditto! Tell her ditto!"

Mercedes puts her hands up on the table in confusion. "What's ditto? Ditto!" She yells.

Finn puts his hand up and watches Rachel. Rachel stopped moving once she had heard ditto. Rachel slowly turns around to Mercedes with a blank look on her face that Finn can't even name.

Finn could only smile that Rachel stopped at the mention of ditto.

* * *

A little while later, Rachel had decided to take Mercedes back to her apartment. Obviously, Mercedes has something to say and Rachel wanted to hear it. There was too much proof on her part that Mercedes was telling the truth. But she wanted to be in a private place after the scene she made at the diner.

"Is this him? Is this you?" Mercedes asks looking at a photo of Rachel and Finn's senior prom picture while sitting in a chair.

"Yeah," Rachel and Finn said together.

"You look cute. White. But cute," Mercedes complimented.

Finn chuckles and starts to pace by the window of their apartment.

Rachel takes a seat on the couch across from Mercedes. "I don't understand. Why did her come back."

"I don't know," Finn asks a little frustrated.

"Why is he still here?" Rachel asks.

Mercedes eyebrows furrow in thought before she answers. "He's stuck that's what it is. He's in between worlds. You see, what happens sometimes is that the spirit gets yanked out so quick that the essence still feels like it still has work to do here," Mercedes explains.

Finn stops pacing and gives her an incredulous look. "Would you stop rambling?" He asks smartly.

Mercedes turns to where she hears Finn's voice. "You think I'm rambling? I'm just answering a question." Mercedes then turns back to Rachel. "He's got an attitude now."

Finn shakes his head. "I don't have an attitude."

Mercedes nods her head. "Yes you do have an attitude,' she says to Finn before turning once again back to Rachel. "We had a little discussion." Turning back to Finn she starts talking again. "If you didn't have an attitude, you wouldn't have raised your voice at me now would you?"

Rachel could only chuckle while Mercedes was talking out loud. This was very amusing to her.

"God damn it Mercedes-"Finn began.

Mercedes stood up right after Finn said god damn it. "Oh God damn me? Don't you take the Lord's name in vain with me, do you understand? I don't take that!' Mercedes snaps.

"Would you relax!?" Finn almost yells hoping to get her to stop yelling but Mercedes continues her rant.

"No! You relax! You're the dead guy! If you want me to help you, you better apologize! Because I don't take that from anyone-"

Finn interrupts with a big "Oh Jesus Christ!"

Mercedes then turns towards the front door of the apartment. "Oh right, that's it I'm leaving."

"I-"Finn starts.

"I'm leaving." Mercedes interjects before she turns around again looking everywhere around the room. "Nobody talks to me like that. You understand me? Now you better apologize!"

Finn takes a deep breath and runs his hands thru his hair. Slowly and gently, he says "I'm sorry. I apologize. Now, will you sit down? Please?" He asks gently.

Mercedes nods and slowly sits back down. Turning to Rachel who had a look of confusion on her face, "He's apologized." Rachel nods and sits back down again waiting for what Mercedes has to say.

Finn smiled before talking to Mercedes of what he wanted her to do. "I need you tell Rachel what I'm saying, but I need you to say it word for word. Alright? Word for word", Finn explains firmly.

Mercedes nods. "Yes." Turning to Rachel, she explains. "He wants me to tell you what he's saying word for word."

Rachel could only nod while she braced herself for whatever Mercedes had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Finn starts "Rachel, you're in danger."

"Oh! You can't just blurt it out like that! And quite moving around cause you're starting to make me dizzy, I'll just tell it in my own way." A beat of silence goes by and then Mercedes looks at Rachel in the eye. "Rachel, you in danger girl."

Rachel could only blink. "What are you talking about?" She asks confused.

"I know the man who killed me." Finn says.

"He knows the man who killed him," Mercedes repeats.

"His name is Jessie Saint James, and I know where he lives."

"His name is Jessie Saint James. He's Puerto Rican. He knows where he lives."

"Write it down."

"He wants you to write it down."

Finn interjects. "You write it down."

Mercedes gives him an incredulous look. "I'm no damn secretary!"

"Uh! Just do it! God!" Finn snaps.

Mercedes grabs the pen and notebook from the coffee table. "He's so testy!"

Finn tells Mercedes the address before he continues once it's written. "You need to go to the police. That guy came into our apartment on the day you went for a walk with Brody. He was looking for something. He saw you take your clothes off before he ran off. You need to go to the police," he says quickly.

"Geez! Stop talking so fast. Okay, Jessie came into your apartment and when you came back from your walk with Brody, he saw you take your clothes and he was looking for something. You need to go to the police!" Mercedes yells in frustration while getting up from the chair again.

"There's someone else involved but I don't know-"

"Alright I'm out of here!" Mercedes yells while leaving towards the front door.

Rachel jumps up. "Wait! No!" She and Finn say in unison.

Mercedes turns around in a huff. "No! Finn, I've done all that you asked me to do. I delivered the message you wanted me to do. I've done my part," Mercedes then waves to him. "Have a nice life," the she turns to Rachel and waves to her. "And a nice death. I'm out of here goodbye!"

With that said, Mercedes left the building.

* * *

That night Rachel was sitting in her apartment with Brody having coffee with her. Finn was sitting on the left side of Rachel while Brody sat on the right. Rachel had wanted to talk to someone about Mercedes. She felt so conflicted. Part of her felt like Mercedes was crazy and a liar. But…another part of her felt like she was very really truthful about everything she said to her. She felt Brody would understand.

"Rachel, you're not saying you believe her do you?" Brody asks.

Rachel sighs. "I don't know Brody. But I do know I need to talk to someone about this."

"Who?" Brody asks.

"She says Finn wants me to go to the police."

Brody gives her a smirk and a knowing look. "The police. Rachel, do you know how crazy that sounds? What are you going to tell them? That this spirit lady told you that your late boyfriend wants to you to go the police on who killed him? Do you know how insane that is? I mean we're talking about ghosts for God's sake!" Brody reasoned.

"I know this may seem crazy. But it had to be real. She knew things. Private things. She said that the man who killed him was named Jessie Saint James. Brody, Finn and I were alone when he was killed. How could she known that?" Rachel says frustrated.

Brody takes a deep breath and stands up. "You're right. I'm sorry I thought you were crazy."

Rachel stands up. "No. It's okay."

Brody takes step closer and takes another deep breath. "Did you say she knew private things? What things?"

Rachel eyes furrowed in thought. "Just things Finn and I did in High school like our Glee club championship and she even gave me an address to where Jessie Saint James is. Here, look." Rachel says while giving him a piece of paper.

Brody looks at it and looks back up at her. Rachel can't really read the expression on his face. But it almost looks like it was fear. Of what? For Her? It had to be.

"Okay", Brody says smoothly. "I'm going to go check this out. But right now, I want you to get some rest."

Rachel nodded and gave him a small smile. She felt comfortable knowing somebody was reaching out to her. "Okay. But be careful. Please. Call me tomorrow."

Brody kisses her cheek and then leaves the building while Finn follows him.

* * *

After a good twenty minute drive, Brody arrives at an abandoned part of New York in an alley. Much like the alley Jessie disappeared to when he killed Finn.

"You be careful," Finn warns. He knew Brody couldn't hear him. But he couldn't help but say it.

Brody stomps up to the fourth floor of the rugged apartment. With a knock on the door, Jessie opens it.

"Brody? What the hell are you doing here?"

Finn eyes widen and his mouth drops in horror. No. This couldn't be could it? Brody was the other man?

"What the hell am I doing here? I'm here because I need those damn codes Jessie! But we have a problem. There's a woman named Mercedes Jones who told Rachel about you. She gave her your name and address to where you live! Jessie, you killed a man!"

Jessie snaps at Brody and thrust a finger at him. "Hey man, I did you a favor!"

Brody curses and looks down at the floor taking deep breaths before looking back up. "Okay, here's what we gonna do. I have 4 million dollars stuffed in a damn computer. If I don't get those codes, there will be hell to go around. I want you to go back while Rachel is at work and get those codes," Brody orders.

Jessie shrugs. "It's fine by me."

Brody leaves shortly after that with Finn following him.

Finn was so angry. This guys was supposed to be his friend! He killed him! He ruined his and Rachel's life they were about to start together!

With a hand in a fist, Finn tries to swing at Brody, failing every time while yelling "You were my friend! Why? Damn you! I had a life! A life!" He cries with tears going down his face.

Finn lets out a loud curse as Brody drives away.

Then got he got an idea.

He had to protect Rachel. But he was going to need help.

And he knew just where and who to go to.

* * *

Around midnight, Finn was running towards the train station. He was not convinced that Rachel was going to be safe and needed more protection.

Finn made just in time as a train started to go through.

Putting his head through the train, he searched for who he was looking for. Once he spotted who he was looking for, he quickly jump into the car.

Standing on the other side of the train was the man with the Mohawk.

"Hey!" Finn yells to him.

The man with the Mohawk looks up at him from a paper he was looking over from the shoulder of a female pedestrian. With a growl he yelled, "Get off my train!"

Finn shakes his head. "No."

The man with the Mohawk started getting angrier. "Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!" he chanted, tossing people's personal items aside as he made his way over to Finn. Once he made his way over to Finn, he shoved only moving Finn a little, "Get out of here! Get off!"

"No! Show me how you do that! I want to learn and I'm not going to leave until you teach me!" he says firmly.

The man gives him a frustrated look before he shoves him again. "Get off!" He says again.

"No!"

"Get off!" The man shoves him again. Finn then just stares at him right in the eye. After a moment of tense silence, the man shakes his head. "You stubborn asshole," he states.

* * *

"What are doing? What the hell are you doing?" The man asks.

Finn was the ground trying to move a bottle cap the man had set up for him to practice. The man decided to teach Finn right by the train tracks so they didn't have to go far.

"You're trying to move it with your finger!" The man pointed out. "You can't move it with your finger. You're dead!"

Finn ignores him and tries harder to move the bottle cap, failing even more.

The man starts to pace. "It's all in your mind. The problem with you is that you still think that you're real! You think you're wearing those clothes? You think you're crouched on that floor? Bullshit! You ain't got a body no more, dude! It's all up here now!" He explains. He then points up to his head. "You want to move something, you gotta move it with your mind! You gotta focus! You hear what I'm saying?"

Finn looks up at him confused. "How? How do you focus?'

"I don't know how you focus. Just focus!" The man said while leaning to the bottle cap. With one flick of his fingers, the bottle cap moved.

Finn looked at the bottle cap and couldn't help but be amazed. "How did you do that?"

You gotta take all your emotion. All your anger. All your love. All your hate and push it way down into the pit of your stomach," Puck explains while demonstrating with his hands on his stomach. "And then it explodes like a reactor!"

Taking a step back, Puck kicks a soda can towards Finn. "Okay! Ok," Finn says excitedly. Lifting his foot, Finn tries to kick the can while remembering what Puck told him.

No such luck.

Puck laughed out loud when Finn landed straight on his butt. "What the hell?" Finn asks, getting up. Puck just kept on laughing. It really was too funny.

Frustrated and embarrassed, Finn focused and on the soda can while Puck continued laughing. Then with all his concentration, Finn lifted his leg again and kicked the can right through Puck's head!

Puck looked at the can and then back to Finn with a stunned look. "Way to go dude!"

Finn's face lite up. "I did it? I did it!"

"Way to go dude," Puck says with a smile and a nod.

Wanting to try and move another item, Finn looks around the subway stations and finds an old shoe on top of a garbage can. He gets frustrated when his fingers go right through as the man walks over to him.

"From your gut. Like I told you," the man says.

With more concentration, Finn moves the shoe off the trashcan. The man nods and walks away from him. Finn turn to where he's at and his eyebrows furrow in curiosity. "What's your name?" He asks.

The man looks up at him. "Puck. You?"

"I'm Finn. How long have you been here?" Finn asks slowly.

Puck gives him a cold glare when at the questions. "I got pushed," Puck simply states.

Finn eyebrows furrow even more. "Someone pushed you?"

"Yeah somebody pushed me,' Puck says with a frustrated tone in his voice. Finn noticed that Puck had a look of sadness. Finn could only imagine what Puck's life was like before he died. Puck really didn't look that old. In fact, he looked like he was his age. Maybe little older?

"Who?" Finn blurts out.

Puck glares at him. "What? You don't believe me? You think I fell? You think I jumped? Well fuck you!" Puck yelled defensively. "It wasn't my time!"

Puck then starts pacing looking very angry as he continues ranting. "I wasn't supposed to go man! I'm not supposed to be here!" With that said, Puck kicks the vending machine that hold cigarettes causing the glass to break and the packs flying out.

"Ohhh," Puck moans while kneeling down to the cigarettes. "Oh, I'd give anything for a drag. Just one drag."

Finn walks closer to Puck. "Are you alright?" he asks.

Puck looks up at and a sudden look of defensiveness comes to his facial figures. "Why are you messing with me? Who sent you!?" Puck then moves to Finn. "Who sent you!?' He asks again.

Finn was so confused. What was Puck so defensive about? Finn shakes his head no in response.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone!" Puck yells. Puck then runs to train tracks and jumps only to go right thru a moving train and disappearing into it.

Finn was stunned. And sad. He could only hope that Puck finds peace somehow. If he and Puck were still alive, they might have been friends if they knew each other. Even thru all the toughness, Finn could still see that Puck was just sad and scared. He could only wish Puck could get some peace.

Turning to leave the subway, Finn moves his hands over a board, a trashcan lid, and another soda can-whatever he could touch.

Finn smirked.

He got it.

Now he could use it to protect Rachel.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this! I'm sorry this took so long. I just got very busy but I wanted to get this chapter out there for you guys! Please leave a review!**


End file.
